The Confusing Adventures of a Girl
by blackenrose
Summary: Mary (OC) spent most of her time in Storybrook looking for something, or someone. She's not too sure. She is sure however, it has something to do with her son's father. If only she could remember who it is? The only thing she is certain of is that it's definitely not the man calling himself her husband. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

**A/N- I've had this idea in my head for a while but I've only just started to write it up. It will jump forward and backward in time, so I hope it's not too confusing. Enjoy.**

 **-/-/-/-/**

 **Storybrook, Two and a half years after the Curse was lifted.**

Emma glared at Jefferson as he shifted uncomfortably in the booth across from her at Granny's Dinner.

 _Good_ , She thought.

David and Killian both stood, arms cross at the end of the table waiting for the others to arrive.

At the counter sat Henry and Jefferson's little girl Piper or Prue or Phoebe or Paige or maybe it was Grace. Emma wasn't sure, but the girl was maybe a little older then Henry if not the same age. They had their heads together deep in conversation over Henry's book. Emma vaguley reconised her as a girl who went to school with Henry.

The bell over the door to Granny's chimed and Regina, Mary-Margaret and the still newly married Mr. and Mrs. Gold strolled in. Emma and Jefferson got up to great them and make room in the booth.

They all watched as Belle stopped and stared at Jefferson. Emma was sure he had probemly scared the poor woman at some point, it was bad enough that Belle was married to a guy who was power hungry and spent most of his life being manipulative and evil. She didn't need this maniac scaring her as well. Emma was ready to give him another dressing down –whether his kid was here or not- when Belle smiled up at him, surprising to group with the amount of happiness on her face as her big blue eyes sparkled.

"It's you." She said before launching herself into his arms. Jefferson looked just as shocked as everyone else. "Thank you." She muttered into his shoulder. Jefferson's eyes soften and he wrapped his arms around Belle in what Emma would describe as a bear hug, the kind of hug that meant; it's ok. You're safe.

She didn't like how he knew how to give one or that he was giving it to Belle.

The Charming's and Hook watched slightly open mouthed, watching the pair until Mr. Gold gave a pointed cough and gave Jefferson a disapproving look. Hook snorted, over protective old fool.

"Belle, you two know each other?" He asked as Belle stepped away from the Hatter. Rumple didn't remember the two ever meeting in his castle, and he had disappeared not long after she escaped Regina here in Storybrook. Belle nodded flashing him a tight smile.

"Jefferson got me out." She says curling a arm around her husbands as he managed to shoot Jefferson a great full glance and glare at Regina at the same time. Regina glared back at all three of them.

The Charmings looked confused.

"Let's get this over with. I have better things to do this weekend then play with you guys." Jefferson muttered finally, his eyes flickering to the preteens sat not to far away, and gestured for Belle and Mr. Gold to slide into the booth before him. Mary-Margaret, Regina and Emma sitting opposite as to two remaining men stood between.

After about quarter hour of discussion over the new threat and about Wonderland the bell over the door rang again but everyone ignored it, only David looked up at the young mother and toddler as they reclosed the door and the young woman placed shopping bags from one hand down on the counter before the other readjusting the dark haired child on her hip.

After a few more minutes Emma had tuned out Mr. Gold and Regina's bitching with Jefferson's sarcastic remarks every now and again at one another, to see her son and his new friend chatting happily to a young woman, Emma couldn't make out what was being said but Henry was smiling, clearly in his element. So she figured he was telling the woman about which character she was in his book. Emma heard her mothers voice and refocus on the conversation. She was busy glaring at Jefferson again when he suddenly looked jerked and looked down. A small childish giggle drifted up from beside the table.

"Baelfire Killian, what have I told you about running off." The young woman who had been talking to Henry and Grace scooped the child up it a fit of laughter. Emma paused, the woman could have been Belles twin her features only slightly different from the woman sitting at the booth opposite her. Her hair a shade lighter and her lips not as full and Emma guest she might be a few inches taller but she had not see Belle without those ridiculous high heels on in a long while.

Killian Jones stood up straighter and eyed the young woman critically. Though not a secret, not many people knew his name was Killian and even less knew about Baelfire. Yet here was a woman who looked suspiciously like Belle Gold nèe French, had a child called after two uncommonly named men.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not sure where he gets his energy from." The woman says as the child gleefully pulls a metallic necklace out from her navy blue jumper with one hand his held on to his mothers hair with his tiny fist. The child couldn't be more then two year old, born maybe seven to nine months after the curse lifted. He was clearly at the 'must run everywhere stage' and had dark almost black hair and big dark blue eyes like his mother, yet there was something about the shape of them that looked familiar yet didn't match the girl's.

" ah Ms Mary, I see you have finally had your little terror, this explains why I haven't seen you in the shop lately." Mr. Gold seemed to choke out in a smooth tone, looking at the child with interest. The woman nodded, now aware that the whole table was staring at her, a slight blush rose to her cheeks, holding the child closer to her.

"Yes, he's a bit of a handful."

"Yes, they normally are at that age." Mr Gold said softly, remembering his own Bealfire "By the way, that is a lovely necklace, still not willing to part with it?" Mary shifts the small dark haired child onto her hip, and smiles slightly. One of the few people that ever smile at Mr. Gold willingly without anything malicious behind it.

" I'm sorry, Mr Gold." Her accent sounds very much like Belles on some words and yet like Hooks on others. " but this is priceless, it's all I have to remember"

"remember?" Emma asks trying to remember where else she had seen her but knew that this girl was always in the background, and she was shocked that the small child was named after the two men she loved. She also noted that Jefferson had stood up, curving slightly towards Mary and Baelfire stared at them like he didn't believe they were stood in front of them, he was paler to the point Emma wondered if he would pass out. He kept this balance and blinked slowly like he was waking from a dream.

Ms Mary paused trying to remember what she should be remembering. Eventually she shrugged,

"guest it hasn't worked." The dark haired boy shoved his fist in his mouth making happy nosies.

"We where just discussing Wonderland," Mr. Gold states wanting this young woman to stay, there is something familiar about her and he wanted to know why she looked so much like his wife, and why she named her son after his own. He noted the Charmings glaring at him- nothing new.

" there is nothing wonderful about almost having your head cut off" Ms Mary says focusing more on her fusing child that had now decided Jefferson's waistcoat button was something fascinating and needed to be his new plaything or perhaps a tasty snack, Jefferson looks in wonder at the child letting him curl a small fist around his own fingers as he leaned further out of his mothers arms towards him.

" how do you remember that" he mutters softly looking under his eyelashes at the woman then back towards then child. She looks up at him like she was seeing him for the first time, she opens her mouth to speak but can't find words. Instead she just looks at the dark haired man before her.

Emma looks between the two as they stare almost starry eyes at earth other. She frowns, what's Jefferson playing at now?

"I...I don't...I'm not sure why I said that." The young woman said softly, dreamlike as if she couldn't understand why she didn't remember or that Jefferson had hypnotised her somehow with his soft intimate voice, which Emma was leaning more towards. She had no doubt in her mind that Jefferson could charm or in her opinion hypnosis some poor woman who had her guard down.

He was dangerous. But, a small voice in her head said, So are Mr. Gold and Regina and you're happy to chat with them. Chat and happy were too strong words. Emma growled to herself.

Jefferson looked into achingly familiar cobalt blue eyes hoping for recognition, he saw a small flick but it was more the recognition of passing someone everyday on the street, you would recognise them as, that person you pass on the street, but nothing more.

The child was a surprise. He'd had no idea that she was even pregnant again but the child look so much like a mixture of himself and the young woman it was undeniable. The child had to be his. Yet this didn't explain why she didn't know him, if she was here before the curse took place, she had to have been here when it was broken.

It didn't make sense.

How can she be alive?

Has she always been here?

Had he not seen her? Why had he not seen her? He had never been looking for her. That's why.

The clock on the wall chimed half an hour, breaking the pair apart. Jefferson cleared his throat and Mary looked any where but him.

"I,Erm, I've got to go. It was nice meeting you." She says backing away looking towards Jefferson like she isn't sure if he is real or not. He watched her disappear through the door and continued to watch the door as if she would come back. Regina and Hook looked both shocked and confused at the exchange looking between Jefferson and the now closed door, meanwhile the Charming's turned on Gold.

"what was that? Who was that?" David asked, Gold half shrugged

" that little show? No idea, however her necklace is of interest for me and her name –in this world- is Mary Charming nèe Poppins. Never really seen the husband, always down at the nunnery." Gold's lip curled in disgust at the thought of the blue fair and her minions. Everyone missed the flash in Jefferson's eyes and the frown on his face. _Husband_?

"necklace? " Emma asked looking away from the man watching the door with a sad unbelievable kicked puppy look on his face, but in her head she repeated the name Mary Poppins.

"Yes" Gold signed " it's made from a very rear metal found in only one place. Well one realm."

"so, where? What does it matter" Snow asked, Gold held back another long suffering sign as he caught Regina's look of frustration at Snow.

"the metal is mirum elementum. Which only comes from Wonderland. Clearly that young woman has been to Wonderland and either doesn't remember or simply doesn't want to tell us." He pauses " Either way, I'm sure Jefferson will find out."

"What do you mean?" Snow glared at Gold and he resist rolling his eyes at her. Belle would only lecture him on being polite to them even when he wants to send them far far away. Instead he nodded his head to the empty space that the hatter had left, everyone look towards Henry to find the girl he had been talking to also gone.

Emma cursed and scrambled to the door with David and Hook close behind. It had taken weeks to track the mad man down and they wouldn't lose him now. They saw Jefferson and the young girl had made it quiet a way down the street and was catching up to the young woman who had previously fled the dinner. She had paused and turned slightly to wait for them as they jogged to catch up with her. Emma couldn't hear what was being said but the woman had a small smile on her face and a slight pink colour to her cheeks before the four turn to walk further up the street, the hatter carrying shopping bags Emma didn't notice before and Mary boosting her grip on the small toddler on her hip.


	2. Chapter 2- Chance Meeting

A/N - **WARNING** =Violence and Blood and Death

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Wonderland, 14 years before the Curse**.

The young woman smiled up at Jefferson as he struggled and cursed in a net among the trees before realising he wasn't alone and glared down at her. She twirled the top dark hat in her hands before placing it on her own head. It was a little big but Jefferson could just make out her cobalt eyes under the brim of his own hat and he pouted.

"Should I even ask how you got up there ?" The smile was obvious in her voice.

"You mean this isn't your trap?" He growled down at her. She shook her head, turning her head away from him to follow the rope to where it was tight off behind one of the bigger trees. A small part of Jefferson grumbled about wanting her eyes on him again but he muffled the sound. "Just cut me down Miss. Alice" his tongue curled around her name with a hint of allure as he watched her disappear behind a tree drawing her sword. The woman frustrated and confused him no end. First she pretended to be a boy, then she saves their lives but only by pushing him off a cliff and reveals she was a she. -not that she had much choice. Their clothing had stuck to their skin once they had escaped the ocean. He is still not sure how she did it. -

"Are you sure you want me to cut it?" Her voice called to him, he huffed in frustration.

"Yes." He snapped. He heard the twak of the rope being cut then realised to late that it wasn't a good idea. As the rope zip around branches he plummeted to the ground landing with a loud thud and a groan. 'I'll kill her' he though to himself eyes closed in pain. He ached and muttered darkly to himself, hearing the whispered laughter of the flowers, before becoming aware of a presents beside him gently untangling the net from around him. He opened his eyes ready to snarl at the young woman but stopped before he could draw breath. Those cobalt eyes were almost navy in the shadow of his hat had looked up at him with concern twirling around the simmering fire within them, he noticed-not for the first time – how the pale pink colour of her lips complemented her slightly tanned skin from being outside a lot and her long bronze brown hair as it curved around her shoulders despite the braid she had put it in.

He wanted to taste her, to consume her and feel her on his tongue. That little voice called at him loudly to kiss her. He had never been so compelled to do something before. The voice in his head had suggested it many times but he push it down almost aggressively. Yet this woman continue to crawl under his skin.

Alice bit the corner of her lip under Jefferson's intense gaze, she could feel heat raising into her face and she tried desperately not to think about how handsome he was, laying rumpled on the ground before her, his wild sun-kissed hair falling over his face or how his creamy smooth pale skin disappeared underneath his bright coloured shirt and dark coat.

Neither of the pair noticed that they were leaning towards each other. Jefferson on his side and elbows and Alice on her knees, until Jefferson spoke quietly. The warm puffs of his breath caressing Alice's skin.

"That's my hat," he didn't look at the item but rather at Alice as if trying to gage something. Alice glances up at the hat on her head,

"Yes it is." She murmured, when her eyes met back with the young mans before her he leaned forward slightly brushing his slightly chapped lips against hers. She froze for less then a second as her brain caught up with what was happening before leaning into him, kissing him back slowly. Unsurely.

This was the first man she had kissed willingly, without the pressure of what she was supposed to do. Princes marry princess (or whoever the hell they liked, princess didn't get a choice)they would drill into her, but as she told them, she was no princess and she was sure Jefferson was no Prince Charming. But this kiss? This kiss was everything she had read about in the stories books. She had, had to kiss boys back home but they never felt like this. Never made her feel so much from such a small touch.

She felt the burning heat of his palm around the back of her neck, she fisted his coat, not remembering when she placed her hand on his chest. When they broke apart Jefferson was laying flat on his back and Alice was leaning over him. Jefferson's thumb ran along her jawline as the pair caught their breath. Jefferson licked his lips,

"That hat suits you." He murmured as tassels of her lose hair brushed at his face

"Not as much as you" the smile she had was mischievous yet she had a soft look about her face in a way he had never seen, he lifted his head wanting to taste her again. For those brief moments his lips were on hers he felt complete. He had never known something was missing but now he knew, he had been missing her.

"Well isn't this sweet" a woman's voice cut through the forest clearing. Making the pair pause and look towards the sound. "Cease them." The woman ordered and the pair were pulled apart by Royal guards dressed in red.

The Queen of Hearts had found them.

The pair were held by their upper arms by two guards each as the Queen stalked between them. She looked between the pair before settling on the girl. She worn a oversized leather jacket that could easily be a mans and the hat she was searching for. The Queen looked into the girls face, she couldn't be more the sixteen yet her eyes seemed older. The Queen mused that there was something familiar about the girls features that sent a shiver down her spine but she couldn't recall why. She brushed it off.

"You, Hatter. Tell me how does your hat work." The queen purred, taking the hat off the girls head and missing the look between the two prisoners. She turn back to the girl "well?" The girl blinked at her, glancing again at the young man, clearly a few years her senior, nearer to twenty three.

" it's just a hat. You place it on your head." There was a familiarity it the undertone of sarcasm in the girls voice and again the queen pushed it away. Clearly the girl wasn't going to play easy.

" very well" the Queen said slowly turning slightly to one of the guards holding the young man. " off with his head."

(( **A/N- this is where it gets bloody.))**

Before the words truly registered in Alice's head something hot and wet sprayed her face, she watched as Jefferson started making a horrible wet gurgling sound, the look of shock on his paling face as the guards dropped him and he sunk to his knees looking up at Alice with something unreadable in his eyes before falling completely to the ground. Nerve endings twitching as his body starts to shut down completely. Blood covered his orange shirts turning it dark red.

Alice was aware someone was screaming "no!" as she struggled to get out of the guards iron grip. She had just found him, how can she lose him already?

"now, now stop that crying" the Queen tutted, "your still young, you can simply find another one, a prince perhaps. That's what ever girl wants isn't it?." But the young woman didn't hear her in her frantic bid for freedom. Cora huffed in frustration as she watched the girl struggle.

The air around the group shifted but they pay it no attention.

Cora suddenly noticed the girls eyes looked larger then before and more metallic gold in the brief flashes of sunlight between the leaves. Before the Queen could consider it, the girl flung out her arms with a growl and everyone one in the clearing was flung to the ground with force enough to leave them breathless. Before anyone could get up, Alice was by Jefferson's side wrapping her small hands around his throat to stem the amount of blood not even thinking about the dullness of his eyes or the fact only the skin and bone on the back of his neck were the only thing that kept him from being completely headless.

The guard who had cut Jefferson's throat hurried to his knees, clutching the still blooded knife in his hands as he drew his arm back to strike the girl, however as his arm came down she looked up at him and he paused. Frozen in place as the girl glared through unnaturally large golden eyes, staring him down. Then with a animalistic snarl she jerked her head, eyes never leaving the guards as he was helpless to stop his own arm as it struck the knife into his own neck and sliced across with a jerk. The girl merely looked back down at Jefferson calmly, her hands seemed to glow with a dull grey/purple light.

Jefferson jolted up, coughing, choking on his own blood before he could spit it out to the side. Gasping for breath he clutched at the slim wrist of who ever had their hands against the tender flesh of his neck. He looked through watery eyes to the face he recognised as Alice's but her eyes were different in colour. Her face was went with tears and covered in blood yet she stared almost passed him with eyes he had seen only a few times before and not on her face.

"Alice?" His voice was hoarse and barely audible and it hurt like he had swallowed glass shards.

The Queen of Hearts watched the girl with horror, not many people were strong enough to take a life let alone bring another to the land of the living again. She finally took note of the magical power tingling in the air and on her tongue. Cora was smart enough to not engaged in an enemy until she knew of their strengths and weaknesses so she could exploit them. She did it to the dark one and she would do so to this child, but first she had to go away and think. The girl had killed one of her guards with a flick of her head, clearly consumed with rage. Now was no time to face her as she bit down a shiver of fear. The Queen scurried away while the girl was distracted by her choking lover.

The hat lay forgotten among the wild flowers.

"Alice? Maria Alice?" Jefferson used her full name hoping that she would focus on him, he moved sluggishly to cup her face. She blinked slowly at him as he felt her whole body relax, the burning gold in her eyes fading away shrinking back to blue. She looked at him in such a way that broke his heart. So confused, lost and dismayed. He rested his forehead against hers, swallowed carefully, feeling her clutch at his coat with shaking hands.


	3. Chapter 3- Alice

A/N enjoy

-/-/-/-/-/

 **Storybrooke, Granny's Diner**

When Emma finally saw Jefferson again he was sat in Granny's with his daughter and Mary's son. For a moment she was going to go over and accuses him of kidnapped again when Mary appeared placing what looked like a tea set down on the table, before sliding into the booth beside the young girl, who was making faces at the toddler that was stood on the seat holding on to Jefferson's arm, which was flung over the top of the seat and bent at the elbow to curve around the child to stop him from falling. Mary and Jefferson smiled at each other over the table.

Emma was struck be the senses of family that the four represented as Mary poured tea into a cup and added sugar then turned the cup towards Jefferson, like she had been doing it for years, then started on her own.

"we need to find out what happened." Regina slide in beside Emma watching the to four also.

"what do you mean?"

" she doesn't remember anyone pre –curse."

"How do you know that? "

"Jefferson said." Regina said reluctantly knowing Emma's dislike for the man.

"you-you talked to him?" Emma questioned "since when are you two friends?"

"despite what Snow tells you, I did have a life before being married to her father." She growled, Emma swallowed, knowing it was still a painful point in Regina's life.

"Sooo...you and Jefferson?" The blond asked, Regina rolled her eyes and gave her a dry look.

"he married one of the few friends I had, but then he got her trapped in Wonderland and by the time they got back to our world, I was engaged. Then she was gone."

"trapped? Gone? What do you mean?" Emma was in full sheriff mode now. Regina looked at the four across the room with something close to longing. She turn back to Emma to say quietly.

"The rules of the hat state that the same number of people go in must come out." She pause making sure Emma understood. " Al-Mary has some sway in Wonderland and the pair went to receive a certain item but Mary couldn't get back. Sometime, while in Wonderland, she became pregnant." Emma raised her eyebrows

" to tell you the truth I'm surprised she wasn't already before they went. But then they hadn't been married long. Of course he managed to get out –with out using the hat-and then back in, looking for a way to get them all out."

"You said she had some sway over Wonderland"

"More like respect. Before they got married, they were in both in the wood of wonderland – for different reasons apparently- "Regina gave Emma a look saying she didn't believe that, "Cora found them and decided to take his head. I'm not sure the full story but Jefferson is alive and my mother didn't set foot in those woods for a long time."

Pure joyful laughter exploded from across the room. Baby Baelfire was now stood on Jefferson legs giggling at his mother and Grace as they chatted and made faces at him. The more Emma looked at the two females the more similarities she saw. There was even moments that reminded her of Neal, when they were younger, but she brushed it off as her own wishful thinking. For years she had spent longing for Henry and Neal and being a family, now seeing a man with a baby was making her remember that feeling.

"You said she was gone?" Emma looked away from the family.

"I heard she was back and went looking. I-I needed to see a friendly face and what I found was a man who wasn't completely sure where his wife was only that she was gone and not coming back...he was nothing like what Alice said he was like, I knew there was a spell or curse on him, on the house. So I looked into it. From what I could find when Alice disappear she tried to cast a spell but she never was one to succeed at them, better at potions."

"So did she up and leave or was taken?" Emma asked as they both looked across at the young woman. There was a blush on her checks as she looked away from the children and caught Jefferson eye, she looked away quickly, down at her cup

"She wouldn't leave if she had the choice. She adores him. Even now, when she has no idea who he is."

"...wait Alice?" Emma questioned, Regina signed heavily from the memory of the woman across the diner, from times before all the mayhem of the curse was even thought of, a time when Regina thought she was happy.

"I knew her as Maria Alice, she never gave a last name but went by Alice most of the time. Just like Jefferson goes by Jefferson."

"What do you mean, Jefferson goes by Jefferson?"

"Jefferson his last name." Regina rolled her eyes, "sometimes names have power. Just look at Rumplestiltskin." Regina picked up the coffee Red had given her at the counter and took a long drink of the dark liquid. She would find out what happened to her friend and, she thought slowly, try to make it up to Jefferson about leaving him. Maybe getting him back his happy ending would squash the guilt in her chest whenever she looks at him and his daughter.

Regina closed her eyes and remembered the last time she saw the dark hair woman.

 _It was on the road not far from the castle she had grown up in, not far from where the enchanted forest started in the east. Regina was having her morning ride when she saw Alice's clocked figure marching towards her. Regina let out a laugh and jumped off her horse to hug the other woman, Alice had grinned and held her tightly as the pair swayed._

 _"I was starting to worry, Alice you've been gone too long." Regina held her friend in front of her, checking for any injuries. She found non but Alice looked different, like their was a light inside her that there wasn't before._

 _"Time is different in other realms. You worry to much. "_

 _"You've not been fighting pirates again have you?"_

 _"That was only a few times." Alice laughs " beside I fight just as well as any pirate captain."_

 _"I know, that's why I worry. " Regina pauses to take her horses reins looking back over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Just how did you get so good?" Alice she laughed and tapped her nose with a wink. The pair walked in silence for a short while as the early morning mist started to lift._

 _"Did you have any trouble? " Regina asked finally, as the pair reached a more hidden spot on the road. Alice shrugged slightly_

 _"I ran into Jefferson again." There was a hint of a beaming smile threatening to show on her face_

 _"Ah the mysterious Jefferson. You know he is working for The Dark One. "_

 _"I know I've met him."_

 _"You've met the DARK ONE?! When?!" Regina stopped walking and stared at her friend._

 _" he's not so bad, you just have to look at the wording of any contract when dealing with him. As for when? You remember the high fairy dusk you wanted? You weren't the only one who wanted it." Alice had waited for Regina to nod before she had continued_

 _"So that's why there wasn't much?" Regina asked_

 _"It was half...I had to cut a deal with him to get in. "_

 _"A deal?! ALICE! What did he want from you?! Your first born?!" Regina had physically turned pale at the thought of the other woman being in debt to the imp._

 _"Nothing like that. Let's just say no man could cross the keep to the fairy dust." Alice smirked remembering the face of the other man when she swung across the keep without turning to stone and falling to her death. Of course Rumplestiltskin had plucked to small sack from her hands and disappeared leaving her and the open mouthed Jefferson to escape the castle guards._

 _"Regina, there is something I must tell you. I'm afraid I might burst if I don't." Alice giggled reaching out to hold Regina's free hand. " I'm getting married"_

 _"What?when?! Ohmygosh who?" Regina shrieked as her horse pulled away in shock. Alice laughs and the beaming smile she has been fighting takes hold as she fills her friend in on the details for the last few months._


	4. Chapter 4- My Queen

A/n sorry it's so short.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Truly Wood, Wonderland**

"You are my Queen"Jefferson smile for his place between her legs on their bed.

"Oh? And what service would _you_ be?" Alice mused looking down at her husband over her book as he framed her swollen stomach carefully with his hands. He thought for a moment before the grin was back in place with a Cheeky wink.

"It has been my pleasure to service you with a child"

"Do not be saying that around the baby." She grasped playing outraged, but he shot her a filthy smirk that should be locked in the bedroom and turned to where their child was currently growing within her, stroking his fingers gently along delicate skin.

"It was a pleasure to create you" he spoke into her skin softly.

"Bert," Alice groan trying to keep the smile off her face, as she moved the book to the side.

"She still moaning about it, hear?" He grin as she scoff, and playfully pushed his head away. Jefferson chuckled deep in his throat before kissing his wife's swollen belly, then leaned to hover above her to kiss her grinning mouth.

"I love you, my Queen. "

"And I you, my King."

"I'm your King am I?"

"Hmm, on a good day."

"And on a bad one?"

"Queen's consort." She grinned up at him, one hand playing with his hair, the other resting with the one of his that wasn't holding him up, on her bump. He seemed to mull it over in his head before nodding agreement.

"I can live with that." He kissed her again, tugging playfully at her bottom lip with his teeth. She moaned and both of her hands joined in tugging gently at his hair to draw him closer.

"you've got that silly grin on your face again." She smiled breathlessly up at him.

"Yes, I have" he agreed, touching their foreheads together before kissing down her jaw.


	5. Chapter 5- Remember

Gold's prawn Shop, Storybrooke

Mary stood slightly in front of Jefferson in Mr. Golds dimly lite shop. This place felt more homely then her own house, she admitted to herself, but she put it down to spending hours looking for something she couldn't find. Yet the pass few weeks she felt more complete then she has in years. She thinks her new found friendship with Jefferson and his daughter had somethings to do with it. With him she felt like she could be more her old self, that she could be better then she did with her husband, Mary knew she should feel guilty about it but she just couldn't find the emotion and that bothered her. She had reluctantly left Baelfire with Mary-Margaret and David with Grace and Henry staying with them to "help". Emma, Regina, Hook and the Golds where all gathered within the small confines of the shop waiting for her.

Jefferson, who had dropped Grace off had walked with her. He squeezed. Her hand, looking at her with something she wasn't sure of. Affection, longing and love? She didn't remember anyone looking at her like that. She flashed him a smile, but she felt sick to her stomach. Nerves. She took a deep breath when he turned away from her to open the door. Why was she so nervous? Why had she agreed and gone along with this?

Jefferson had reluctantly let go of her hand and buried himself the the shadows of the room as far away from Emma as he could.

Mr. Gold or Rumplestilskin as everyone called him had made a potion for her to remember who she was. A part of Mary though it was ridiculous but a large part of her was screaming at her to do it. She would remember something she's forgotten.

"My dear, if you please." Mary looked up at the familiar face of Mr. Gold then to his younger wife, Belle. She smiled comforting Mary more than she thought possible for someone who is a stranger. Mary took the cup and was aware of the heavy gaze of the others. She swallowed nervously, glancing at Jefferson who had managed to hide himself in the shadows by the wall, yet his gaze was heaviest of all. Dark eyes burrowed into her skull and made it difficult to breath.

"I drink this and what, a Prince appears on a noble steed?" She tried to easy the tension in the room and in her head. She heard Jefferson snort.

"You'd eat him alive." If only they knew the real her, the confidence, funny, smart, mischievous woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago, he though, seeing the small grin on Regina face. Something of his wife shone brightly through Mary's eyes as they twinkled, a small playful twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"True," she said raising the cup to her lips and drinking the contents. After a moment she put the cup down with a frown .

"I suppose sugar would have made it redundant" she pulled a face at the sour flavour.

"how do you feel?" Regina say impatiently. Watching every move of the young woman, who still had her head down, short strands of rich brown hair spill int over her face.

"Regina, still working on that patient thing?" The woman looks up, dark blue eyes glinting in candle light. "You've gotten old." Regina visibly ruffled and stood taller, looking offend but for the glint of relief in her eyes.

"Still not got the filter from brain to mouth, I see." Regina's mouth twitches

"have one, just don't engage it." She smiles. Emma notice how much more confident the woman speaks now, she even stood differently. Emma cursed herself for not noticing how meek and unsure she had sounded before.

The two woman smiled at one another before Mary looked around at the others. She nodded a greeting at Mr. Gold her lips twitching and eyes filled with joy as she saw the matching rings of his and Belle's hands.

Jefferson slowly shifted into the light beside her waiting silently for her to look at him. He knew she already knew he was beside her. She always knew. When her eyes did meet his, she was biting her lip- a nervous habit, he knew- She turned her whole body to face him, eyes taking in every detail of his shadowy face.

"There you are," she says softly pale pink lips twitching into a uncontrollable smile that he returns. His own eyes roaming the familiar pale face. She hesitantly raised a hand to his hair a familiar gesture,

"You've cut your hair" she says quietly running her fingers through much shorter hair then she remembers.

"And you haven't aged a day" he smiles softly at her under dark eyelashes " that's very rude." she smiled widely in relief . Unable to control herself any longer she leaned up and kissed him. She intended just to brush her lips to him but he caught her movements and held her close to him, deepening the kiss. Like a man dying of thirst and she was water. It had been seven long years since he had last seen her and then the curse had hit. All this time thinking she was dead and she was right here all along. She tighten her grip on his hair as they heard Mr. Gold cough pointedly. Even in the dim light Mary's cheeks were a healthy red colour as she rested beside Jefferson, his arm firmly around her shoulders, keeping her against him, but she made no move towards moving away from him, instead her hands twisted into his jacket as if she was afraid he would be the one leaving her.

Jefferson looked over her head at Mr. Gold somethings close to playful, smugness in his features. A look he hadn't had in years.

"you've seen us do worst." He spoke low to the older man and Regina perked up as her friend shifted and looked very much like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her.

"he doesn't need to remember that" she hissed up at him. Her eyes shifting between Mr. Gold and everyone else, before settling on Emma and Hook.

"hi" she sounded far to happy to be real, clearly wanting a distraction " you must be Emma, I'm Alice-"

"Wait, wait, wait- " Regina gleamed looking like she had received the best news all week. Eyes shifting between Mr. Gold and the pair. The grin crawling across her face reminded Alice of the Cheshire Cat. She pointed a finger between Jefferson and Alice. Alice was giving her a look all best friends give when they want said friend to keep quiet and like all best friends with potential embarrassing information Regina blurted out with a laugh " this is why you wanted to learn the furniture fixing spell!?"

Emma felt for the poor girl, she really did. Alice previous known as Mary look like she wanted to hide in a cave and never appear again. Hook let out a chuckle as the red faced girl cursed at Regina

"Not even Five minutes, I've been here. Not Five bloody minutes"

Jefferson chuckled, catching sight of the fire in Alice's eyes that was just a faint flicker in Mary's. Alice caught his eye as she attempted to twist around him but he didn't let her go. Never again would he let her go. She shifted and wondered if she would burst into flames.

"It was before we were married...beside that table was badly made." Alice clearly decided to give up on twisting away from him and decided to try to bury herself in his jacket. Jefferson hummed grinning madly into her dark hair. He remembered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/.

 **Small Hamlet near the Enchanted forest, many years ago.**

 _Alice held back the childish giggle that wanted to spring from her mouth as her so-to-be husband produced a handful of different coloured tulips._

 _Her favourite._

 _Years of being told that she should like red roses, had made any flower that wasn't red her favourite but tulips were special. A single tulip was the first flower Jefferson had given her –even if they were messing with each other, trying to push the other away long enough to collect an old scroll for their potential buyers._

 _She leaned up and kissed his warm cheek, before going in search of a vase and finding a small jug that seemed just the right size and placing them on the chest of draws beside the flowers he got her yesterday. She hummed and tilted her head as strong arms encircled her slim waist and warm dry lips kiss her cheek, then shoulder._

 _"how long until you're my wife?" His voice was deep and low and went straight down her ear to between her legs. She squirmed and turned in his arms unwilling to give him the satisfaction of what his voice alone could do to her, but she had a sneaking suspicion he knew._

 _"Two weeks today." She curled her around his neck looking up at him as he got a look on his face. "You've got that look again"_

 _"what look?" He raised an eyebrow_

 _"That look." She smiled as he raised the other eyebrow at her. "Like you can't believe I'm here." He swayed slightly and hummed, turning them around and walked her back a little before pressing his lips to her ear._

 _"That's because I can't, " Alice was sure he caught the way her breathe hitched. "You could be anywhere with anyone but you have chosen to be here with me" he dragged his lips along her jaw before kissing her mouth. His hand explored known territory of her back and sides, as her own hands got lost in his hair. His hands then dipped to her rear, giving it a squeeze and pulling her closer, then to her thighs before hoisting her up to sit on the small old wooden dining table behind her. She pulled away resting her head against his as he stood between her legs and pulled her flushed against him again._

 _"Not where we eat."she murmured. She watched his eyes light up, before he growled in her ear_

 _"Good idea." Before she could form a question or protest to what ever he was planning, his lips attached themselves to her neck and a stuttered moan escaped her before she could have muffled it._

 _She bit her lip hard, clutching his shirt and hair tightly within her hand. She whimpered as his tongue licked across her abused lip._

 _"Sweetheart, bite that lip any more and they'll be trouble." He spoke against her mouth._

 _"But the neighbours-" she was swiftly silenced with a jerk of his hips_

 _"Never give us the same curacy." He was right of course, they didn't._

 _He went back to nipping at her neck after a quick kiss on her lips, when she noticed that his clever hands hadn't been idle but had skimmed over her body and was set on unfastening her pants. She still felt more comfortable in them after all these years then in the dresses of the time. She claimed she couldn't climb trees in a skirt, when asked. Not that she did much tree climbing now._

 _Her back hit the old wood as she lifted her hips enough for him to slide her pants and underwear off in a smooth move that they had long since perfected, and she yanked his shirt over his head, becoming to frustrated with the buttons and his chuckling at her frustration._

 _After ridding Alice of her own (or rather his) shirt, he took her hands –The ones he had seen both welded a sword with the easy of a knight and turn delicate pages in a book far older then the both of them. – and pinned them above her head. In a firm tone he told her not to move them before taking his time kissing and caressing his way down her torso, before moving lower._

 _Later Alice would blame Jefferson for the fact the table broke under her hands._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/.

"You always did fix that table more then you ate off of it." His voice was low enough for the others not to hear over Regina's laughter but he felt Alice face press into his chest and knew she heard him. She took a moment before again trying to distract from the conversation

"Where are the children?"

"They safe, don't worry...are you going to shut her up?" Jefferson spoke into Alice's hair as Regina snorted gleefully. Alice spun in her husbands arms, pointing at Regina

"It's not that funny, forest girl." Regina shut her jaw with a snap and Emma had to admire the girl. The look Regina was sending her would have sent weaker mortals running and the young woman simply raised an eyebrow.

"children." Mr. Gold had a hint of a smirk on his face and many knew this was not good, "I believe we have business to discuss. Shall we move this somewhere else." He nodded to the door clearly wanting everyone out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The group decide to regroup with Mary Margaret and David. The closer they got the slower Alice appeared to walk, the others marched ahead. Regina calling Robin Hood to meet them. Jefferson held Alice's hand and watched his wife's face get more and more worried. They were outside the apartment block of Mary Margaret's when Alice paused, biting her lip looking unfocused at the doorway, deep in thought. Jefferson squeeze her hand gently, pausing beside her until she blinked out of her thoughts to look unsurely up at him, looking between the ground and the door.

"It's been so long." She say quietly, the others already gone inside. Jefferson turned to face her full, taking her other hand before she could start biting at her nails as well. A sign she was truly worried and was struggling to calm her mind. She glanced back up at him. "What if...what if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I abandoned her?... Does she even remember me?" Her voice cracked as she tried not to show how terrified she was. Jefferson knew how she felt. He had the exact same thoughts before he let himself go to his daughter.

"You're her mother" he spoke softly but Alice shot him such a broken look his heart ached for her. He let his thumbs rub gently over the skin on the back of her hands before easing them to his mouth and kisses them gently.

" when the curse first broke, I didn't go to her straight away." He told her, catching the slight disapproval in the way her eyebrows pinched together. "I was...afraid. Afraid she is would hate me, because I never came back when I said I would. But she was looking for me" he shot her a small smile, pressing his lips to her hands again. "She has been looking for you too." He watched her quietly for a moment. "When we found you at Granny's she was so sad you didn't know her.-"

"Mom?" A young voice cut him off and the two adults turn towards the doorway to find their daughter watching them. Alice looked at her with new eyes and took a shaky breath, releasing Jefferson for the first time.

"Gracie" her voice was quiet but it was silent on the street. Grace grinned and flew into Alice's arms.

"Mommy," she sobbed. Alice wrapped her arms around her daughter for the first time in years. Like her husband when he found their daughter she dropped to her knees clutching their oldest child.


	6. Chapter 6- Birth

**Truly Wood, Wonderland**

Jefferson found his young wife curled near the fire hearth, whimpering with a hand on her large swollen belly taking deep shaking breaths muttering to her self. As he grew closer he heard what she was saying

" I can't do this." Over and over again, tears of pain soaking for pale face. He noticed as he wrapped a blanket around her how hard she was shaking. He got her to sit down and he saw the true terror on her face.

"I can't do this" she sobbed.

"Do what?" He asked noticing the slight grims of pain as he settled unthinkingly between her knees.

" have a baby. Be a parent. I've never been a mother before, what if I'm really bad at it?" She cried.

" hey, we'lł do this together, yeah? You and me" he had never seen her like this (well once when they found out she was pregnant and would be unable to get back to the enchanted forest) and in truth it scared him. She was always reasonably calm and never one to have a full scale panic that was his job. "I've never been a mother either" he needed to get a normal response from her to know she was still in there. She shot him a uncontrollable grin before she curl in on her self gritting her teeth in pain.

"You can have the next one." She huffed moaning in pain and he suddenly realised she was having the baby.

Right NOW!

Ok don't panic! He shouted to himself. Panic already pulling at his face. He was about to become a dad.

"Albert? " she whimpered as he gripped her knee taking a deep breath of his own. "I'm scared," her voice was so quiet he almost missed it with the pounding blood in his ears. He barely even notice she called him by his true first name and not the name he had gone by for years, he truly looked at her now. Alice, his Maria Alice, was never scared and if she was she would never admit it, she would try to be brave and face it head on. "Do the brave thing and bravery will follow" she would say. He brushed back her sweaty hair and rested his forehead against hers.

" you can do this sweetheart ...if you can scared the Queen of Hearts out of Truly Wood you can have a baby no problem." It was his turn to be brave now, be the stronger one.

"You're not the one pushing it out" her face was scrunched in pain again and a load sob echo around their small home " I can't do this. Just get it out of me" she pleaded. Jefferson had never felt so helpless in his life. His wife needed him more then ever and he couldn't do anything. As he pressed his lips the warm skin of her forehead it hit him like a racing horse. They were having a baby. Alice could very well die from this and so could the child. So many things could go wrong. Why did she ever let him near her if she knew this could happen?! He couldn't lose her. Not his Alice and their unborn child.

Alice was having the baby here in Wonderland. If only they had gotten back home first, but the rules of the hat forbade Alice from traveling even when they hadn't know they would be parent.

Breathe, Jefferson. You can panic later once everything is done and your wife isn't in labour.

"I'll get some blankets, what does your book say." He scrambled around the room, tripping over his feet while trying to think clearly enough to remember where the blankets were. He heard Alice pause as she remembered the book that rarely lift her side since they found out she was pregnant.

"how long have you been feeling pain?" He asked as she muttered angrily about wanting some kind of drug to knock her out. He had hoped she hadn't been in pain long, the idea that he had left her all day was gut retching. She muttered something about last nigh but labour could take hours. He paused long enough for her to notice

"why didn't you tell me?" He knelt before her, wishing he could take the pain away.

"It's just a lot of waiting for a while." She looked sheepishly at him before the spike of pain made her flinch and grip his arm tightly.

"Rumplestiltskin could have waited. You needed me." He stroked her red cheek once the pain past.

"What was that, dearly? Your not normally this la-" a high pitch giggle of a voice cut short at the sight before him. Jefferson cursed. He didn't want to deal with Rumplestiltskin right now. " are you having a baby?" A small part of Jefferson noted that the question was asked in a deeper more human tone. He nodded as Alice's nails punched his skin and a small scream of pain burst from her lips.

When Jefferson looked back toward Rumplestiltskin he was gone. By the time he reappeared moments later with a middle aged pinched face woman, Jefferson was holding new life in his arms and both new parents were weeping with joy.

The woman had shooed Jefferson away and placed the new baby girl on a sobbing Alice's chest wrapped in a think woollen blanket Jefferson had been clutching with white knuckles. Jefferson turned to his sort of friend, who shrugged in response.

" she takes some of the children I collect" Rumplestiltskin paused before adding quickly " before I have chance to skin them." Jefferson merely shook his head, knowing the imp had a soft spot for children. Also Alice had worked out months beforehand that Rumplestiltskin only took children when their parents were willing to give them up for their own selfish wants or if Rumplestiltskin saw the child would be better off with out them.

"How are you feeling?" Rumplestiltskin asked watching Alice and the baby from across the room with an odd glint in his reptilian eyes. Jefferson shook his head and shrugged. He felt to many things to put into words.

"Amazed, happy, terrified " Rumplestiltskin nodded along with Jefferson's list.

"Yes, I remember that feeling. I'll collect the cup in three days, enjoy your time with your new family. They don't stay small for long." he was gone before Jefferson could question him with a last longing look towards Alice and her new daughter.


	7. Chapter 7- Happily Ever After?

**Storybrooke**

It had been a few weeks since Alice got her memories back and she and Baelfire had moved in with Jefferson at his mansion like home. She suspected Neal(the man who claimed to be her husband in this world) didn't even know they had gone. Grace lived half the time with Jefferson and half with the family that raised her the past 27 years.

Alice was helping Belle and Hook research more on the oncoming threat although Alice believe that the red Queen would be dealt with in Wonderland. The others weren't so sure.

She held some books close the her chest as she and Jefferson walked down the road towards the library, Alice would meet with Belle and Jefferson would take the kids to the park. Grace was currently showing Baelfire a brightly coloured butterfly up ahead. As they reached the library the kids scrambled back and hugged Alice goodbye. Alice kissed them both on the forehead and watched them scurry away again. Jefferson gave her a soft look that made her stomach squirm with delight before he leads down and kisses her gently on the mouth. Alice could never get enough of his kisses, she had taken them for granted before, but now she paid attention to every single one. He always kissed her like she was precious, like she was worth something.

Neal had never kissed her like that, he always had to be too drunk not to notice the marks on her stomach and thighs before even thinking of kissing her and then it was hard and demanding.

Jefferson leaned his head against hers, a smile tugging at his lips,

"I'll go tire the kids out, I'll meet you here?" Alice nodded as Grace called back to them, for Jefferson to hurry up. He winked at Alice before following their children down the road. Alice stared after him a smile on her face. Man , did she love that man.

She remembered that they had always had a very physical relationship once it started, even when they were trapped in Wonderland and desperately trying not to get pregnant again after Grace was born. It didn't help that the only birth control in Wonderland made Alice so sick she couldn't get out of bed- they had joked afterwards- but now mostly they just kiss and hold each other. They had tried taking it further once, however Alice had had a panic attack at the idea of taking her clothes off and someone else seeing her scared skin. She was angry and frustrated at herself, she knew that spending 27 years with someone who had to drink before going near her had messed with her head but the voice in the back of her mind kept saying that if Jefferson saw the marks on her body he too would reach for the bottle. Jefferson knew nothing of this but had said that so long as she was there when he woke up he was more then happy. Alice had nodded in agreement but where the man of her dreams many be content just to hold her, Alice itched to be as close as they were before.

Alice signed dreamily watching his retreating figure.

"That's disgusting ." Alice looked sideways as Regina appeared beside her. "You've got that face on."

"What face?" Alice asked

"That face" Regina did an impression of Alice's love struck face making her laugh.

"What can I say? I hate to watch him go, but love to watch him leave." She laughed and watched her husbands retreating figure disappear from view before turning to Regina and sticking her tongue out at her.

"I've missed you, Alice." Regina gave her a fond look. "Although I'm surprised you're out here at all. I'd figured you and lover boy would be hold up at his house."

Alice shifted uncomfortably, in an ideal world they would be. Alice looked at the woman before her. When Alice first met her she was lost and alone and Regina was surrounded by people but was just as alone as Alice, they had quickly formed an attachment. Two lonely girls struggling with life and then magic.

"we haven't," Alice murmured, whenever it came to her personal life Alice got very quiet and protective of it. Like it was a well guarded secret only a select few could know about.

Regina raised both eyebrows, this was a surprise. She had never known any one but the Charming's being more dedicated to each other as Alice and Jefferson.

"what's his problem?"

"It's not his." Alice hugged the books to her chest and looked ashamed of herself "it's me." Regina blinked at her friend, concerned. She pulled her over to a near by bench and sat down. Slowly and quietly Alice explain how she felt and how she knew it was so stupid but she couldn't help but think that Jefferson might think the same as Neal. Regina listen quietly looking more guilty and angry and sad at every word. Had her curse done this? Messed up her best friend so much she was scared of how her husband- the man she daydreamed about and tease when they had been in the enchanted forest for years before they finally got together- would react to the marks on her body.

"Alice," Regina wanted nothing more then to hug her, to help her friend, and to possible kill this Neal for abusing her so. "Jefferson loves you. He went crazy without you." Regina received a look from Alice that clearly said I know exactly that you trapped him away from our daughter and help caused his madness and I'm extremely pissed at you for that. "Ok so I did cause a lot of it, but I was upset that he had taken my best friend and lost her. I'm sorry, Alice. I'm really very sorry."

"Not me you need to apologise to for that." Regina nodded, making a mental note to talk to Jefferson.

"I'm sure he'll wait until your ready."

"That's the thing. I am, it's just up here" she tapped her head angrily with her knuckles. Regina signed, reaching out a hand to hold Alice's before she could cause a bruise.

"You can't rush these things, Alice. It might make it worst for both of you." It was Alice's turn to sign,

"Yeah, your right." The pair remind silent, holding hands as they watch the street.

Eventually Alice snorted with mythical laughter, Regina turned to her a questionable look on her face.

"Robin Hood? Really?" Alice had a knowing look she always got when she already knew something. Regina shifted not looking at the teasing glint in the other women blue eyes.

"Yes, what of it" she said stiffly, waiting for some sly remark. She watched Alice look away down the street,

"You've got leaves in your hair." Regina's hands shot to her hair, it did indeed have leaves in it. She quickly pulled them out, as Alice turned back to her a grin on her face.

"forest sex, really?"

"It's not a regular thing! Beside it's hard to find a moment of privacy in this town "

"yeah not like you have your own vault or anything" Alice sniggered but as Regina stayed silent, she started to cackle "really?" Regina tried hard not to smile, she really did but it didn't work. Something about Alice always made her feel like a carefree little girl again. Free to laugh and have fun.

This was the scene Hook came across when he went to the library. Regina and Alice sat outside on the bench laughing their heads off. He backed away at first, nothing good ever comes from two women cackling like a pair of witches.

He paused.

As far as he knew, Regina was technically a witch.

He carefully edged around them anyway. In his experience, women were always dangerously, especially those with power.


	8. Chapter 8 - Maria Alice

_**Warnings- swearing, suggestions of sexual assault.**_

 _ **-/-/-/-/-/-**_

 **Storybrooke**

Mr Gold pressed a kiss to his sleeping child head, before straightening up and straighten his jacket. He looked across to his dear wife, sadly. He stroked her face gently before leaving the bedroom and shutting the door softly with a click.

 _ **8 Years later**_

A young dark haired blue eyed girl looked up at the three marble statues around the large flower display in the town centre. They were of two woman and one older man.

Mother and her Uncle Killian had told her stories of the statues, they were warriors and magicians. She loved playing around them, even if the other children avoided the area like their parents.

"Maria!" A woman's voice shouted over the calm, it was the towns Mayor, Mary-Margret Nolan, or Snow White, and close behind her was some one that everyone called the Blue Fairy. Maria's mother and Uncle had told her conflicting stories about the Blue Fairy. While her mother tried to tell her the blue fairy was full of goodness like the rest of the town said, Maria knew she didn't mean it, where as her Uncle Killian never lied or covered the truth from her much. He didn't like the Blue Fairy and he didn't get on with the Nolan's. Maria suspected something had happen between them years ago, but no one would tell her and Uncle Killian and Mother would get sad.

"You are missing out on your lessons. How are you ever going to become a good princess and wife if you don't attend them." Snow White started yet another long speech about how Maria wasn't a good princess.

Maria had stopped listening after the first dozen times. She didn't want to be a princess or be some stupid princes pet wife. She wanted adventure, she wanted to travel, she wanted freedom.

"I don't want to be a princess." She said with the bravery of any 8 year old.

"Don't be silly, every girl wants to be a princess" Snow used what Maria secretly called her baby voice, like she was too stupid to understand what she wants. Maria had read most of the books her little hands could get hold of from her mothers library and was anything but stupid.

"Well I don't. I want to go on adventures" Maria continue and for a moment Snow's face soften like she new of Maria plight.

The Blue Fairy slip beside Snow, hissing in her ear and glaring at Maria. Maria didn't like her, she had watched the whole town hang on every word of this woman but somethings inside Maria told her she was not to be trusted.

"You are to go and complete your flower arranging lesson then go home. Understood?" The Fairy ordered and Maria dearly wanted to tell her no. She was sick of seeing blood red roses. "Or shall I visit your mother at the library?" Mother was always upset after the Blue Fairys visited, so early on Maria learn to avoid them.

"No! I'll go." Maria grumbled angrily, sending a sneaky sneer at the woman before stomping off. That last thing she wanted was her mother being upset, beside it was Maria's grandfather that was the local florist and he normally let her go early to find her Uncle Killian and her cousin Henry.

 ** _7 Years later_**

Maria huffed angrily as she tugged on the ruffles of the yellow dress she was wearing. She hated dresses, they were unpractical for her. She couldn't climb or run in the horrible things, and the shoes! How her mother could walk in them was a mystery. Maria preferred flat shoes or to be barefoot, not that she couldn't walk in high heels, she could, she just hated them.

She and her mother were late. The town was holding a celebration for Neal Nolan's 18th birthday. Being the only child and son of the mayor made him very popular and in Maria's opinion spoilt. What ever the boy wanted, either Snow or the Blue Fairy made it happen for him .

Maria really didn't want to go, she would rather be practicing sword fights with Henry and Uncle Killian but her mother had pleaded with her and bribed with a new book. Just a few hours to show face then she was free.

"Maria!" It was the birthday boy himself, and Maria cringed trying to look for a way to avoid him. She hated how he pawed at her like a new toy every time they had crossed paths. "I've decided what you should give me for my birthday."

No escaping. Thought Maria, she signed and roll her eyes

"Oh and what would that be?."she asked sarcastically, not that he'd noticed.

"A kiss." The boy seemed too pleased and Maria choked on her own spit. She looked at him wide eyed. Where had that request come from? The pair had hardly crossed pasts and Maria liked it that way. Why did he want to kiss her?

"WA..what?" She gasped

"You heard me." He said rather impatiently .

"And why would I do that?" She argued

"Well your going to be my wife."

"No I'm not." She snorted

"Yes you are. What do you think this party is for?" He scoffed at her like she was stupid. Maria looked around, her mother was talking to Snow and the Blue Fairy, her face pitched in a way that clearly meant that whatever they were saying to her was something she didn't agree to. Uncle Killian stood behind her, arms crossed, glaring hard at the two women, but he had never had a nice thing to say about them, the whole time Maria knew him.

Maria looked to everyone else and noticed they all avoided eye contact with her, to the decorations and noticed they were more fancy then she imagine for an 18 year old boy birthday party, but Maria's 15 year old brain didn't really care about what someone she hardly knew was into.

While Maria was distracted Neal had moved closer, towering over her before she realised it. Maria became very aware that his handsome face was descending towards her and her back was against the wall. She grasped in horror and managed to dodge around him with speed she had acquired with her training with her uncle Killian. Neal caught her arm before she could fully escape him, and pulled her back toward him.

"This is our engagement party, the very least you can do is kiss me." He growled at her, getting very close to her face and squeezing her arm. Maria felt like someone had smashed a glass of ice cold water on her head, dread filled her stomach.

"Let me go." She squirmed, and hoped she sounded braver and more confident then she felt.

"No! You are mine. Blue told me so." Neal appeared frustrated as Maria used her other hand to push against him. He tighten his grip. Maria started to panic, why was no one taking any notice of them ? Why was no one helping her? The room was crowded yet no one looked up at them.

The 18 year old was a lot bigger and a lot stronger then her and Maria couldn't twist herself out of his grip, as he started to pull her towards the door. His nails nipping into her skin as he did so. Maria felt a spike of fear as her eyes started to blur. Maria never felt more alone in a crowded room.

Do the brave thing, her mothers voice suddenly entered her head, and bravery will follow.

No one was going to help her.

No one cared enough to.

There was only one person who did.

She'd have to help herself. Be her own hero in the story books.

Maria took a breath, dug her feet into the ground. (Even though she was sure Neal could just pick her up. ) set her jaw and glared up at the older teen. He may have been handsome and everyone may trip over them selves to get him what he wanted, but Maria sure as hell wasn't one of them, and she wasn't going to be dragged around by some spoilt brat. Her fingers tingled and she felt something tighten inside her. In the bravest, and clearest voice she could muster she told him.

"I said, let. Me. Go." She pushed at his arm again with all her strength, maybe he would get the message. However as she said this, the tightening suddenly snapped inside her and Neal was suddenly landing on the floor after hitting the wall opposite them.

Maria stared open mouthed at him before looking at her own hands. She hadn't pushed him that hard, had she? Maria felt eyes looking at her and noticed the sudden silence in the room.

The whole town was staring at her.

Like she just did something terrible.

Maria cursed at them violently in her head, why wasn't they paying attention when she needed them? She scoffed to herself already knowing the answer, skillfully ignoring her, because it was easier.

She cursed them again.

Before she looked wide eyed over their heads to her mother and uncle Killian. Noticing that the towns people had placed themselves between them and her.

A _human barrier._

Snow's husband David was holding Uncle Killian's shoulder tightly.

Slowly, as no body moved and the silence stretched, it slowly dawned on Maria that the strange tingling sensation on her finger tips, lips and tongue and the bubbling feeling inside her was magic.

Magic had been band from Storybrooke since before she could remember. The statues in the town centre had a large plaque to remind everyone.

A different type to fear gripped Maria.

"She...she has magic." Snow muttered half stepping forward towards Maria before she caught sigh of her son on the floor.

"She has magic!" She started to scream, but then Maria's mother did something no one ever though she would. She slapped Snow across the face, with surprising strength. ( if the echo suggested anything) before turning to Maria with a furious fire in her now burning bright eyes.

"Mai, go!" Maria didn't need telling twice, as she shot through the door she caught sight of her Uncle Killian punching David with a satisfying smirk.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Maria kicked off the heels and ran for the forest. It had rained earlier and the grown was still wet. If she got in the tree line she could hide, she could escape. She stumbled through the trees for what felt like a good two hours but where more like 20 minuets.

She paused beside a large oak tree, heart drumming loudly in her ears and chest heaving as she dragged in lungful so of air. Had that really happened? Had she used magic? ...had the whole town ignored the fact she was about to be dragged off somewhere she didn't want to go? Had her mother really slapped Snow?

Maria felt strangely proud of her mother for that. Yet heart broken at the people she had grown up with, were willing to look the other way when she wanted help.

Maria fought back tears, biting her lip to stop any ugly sobbing she was sure would tear out of her at any moment. She scoffed to herself _at least now I know what betrayal feels like._

 **SNAP**

Maria shrunk down, into the tree. Being as quiet and still as possible, twisting her head in the direction the noise came from. Why did she have to wear a yellow dress?! And a damp one at that! Definitely not a colour for hiding in the forest at night.

Against the weak moon light she made out the figure of only one man. She waited with baited breath. She had just committed the biggest crime while in front of the towns people p, that had been looking the other way, when it suited them, Would this man turn her in if he found her? She waited for him to rush passed her a little before stepping out behind him. Hearing movement behind him he stopped and turned to her, hook raised before he paused and looked at her face.

"Maria?" Uncle Killian spoke softly, with a almost heart broken look on his face. Within three paces he had covered the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her tightly, careful of his hook. Maria flinched at first before sinking into the familiarness of leather, seawater, old books and rum. She smiled at the last one. He had let her try his rum once and had laughter as it burned her throat.

She squeezed her eyes shut as her chest started to heaved again.

Killian smoothed his hand over her head. He had brought this girl up with Belle. They had both been scared by the same people and had hoped to shield her from the pain they had felt, only for a new pain to raise.

 _How dare they?!_

The whole town had been in on the true purpose of the party. All of it. They had just stood there and they would still be standing there while that, that brat raped his baby girl.

 _For the good of the town._

Killian didn't give a flying crap about what that bitch fairy had force fed the towns folk but organising this was monstrous.

 ** _I need her child_**. The bitch fairy had told him and Belle. _**And I'm sick of waitin g**_.

The old Killian would have plunged his hook into her for that. Even at his worst he never condone the rape of anyone. It was always more fun if everyone was willing, he would tell his crew.

 _She was just a kid._

Killian would bet his sword on the fact she probably didn't fully understand what could have happen to her if the little beast had got her out of the room. Maria had never really shown any interest in the opposite sex...or even her own. Too caught up in wanting the next adventure, the next story, in kicking his arse at sword fighting.

Killian kissed the top of her head, and wiped her tear stained face. The girl was shaking hard. Was it shock? Or the fact her pale skin was almost frighteningly cold. Killian shrugged off his leather jacket and dropped it around her shoulders.

He had to hurry.

Belle could only stall the others for so long.

He gripped her shoulder and made her look at him.

"Mai I need you to listen to me. Go east from here. Stay in the forest, you'll find a mansion. Around the back, by the door will be a bag. It will have everything you need." The girl looked at him with big confused blue eyes. " once you get it. Run. The direction is up to yo, but you need to get away from here."

"But-"

"No buts just go... I'm not going to lie to you Maria. It's going to be difficult and hard but I know you can do this...if there was any other way I would go with you but-"

"No! You have to stay and help mom and Henry." She sniffed before looking up at him. Killian signed to himself, the girl might not be any blood relation to her but sometimes Maria reminded him on Emma. Almost to much some days. "Some journeys have to be walked alone." She told him. He gave her a sad smile and squeezed her to him. He told himself she would be OK. She was strong. Stronger then he and Belle.

The pair heard people talking, and pulled away from each other quickly, both looking in the same direction of the noise.

"Take the these." He pulled so inf out of his shirt pocket and wrapped her small hands around the tiny objects. "Magic beans, very rear and very hard to get ahold of. You'll know what to do with them. Trust your instincts. "

" I really used magic didn't I?" She ask quietly, shoving the beans carefully into the inside pocket of the over sized leather jacket around her.

"Yes, I think you did. ... Do you remember the statutes in the centre" he waited for her to nod in the corner of his eye. "Do you remember their names? What are they?"

"Emma, Regina and Rumpl- Rumplestiltskin" Killian smirked at her stumbled over his old enemy's name.

"They were the last once to have magic. They were not always statues, they were real. Do you remember the stories in Henrys book?" Again she nodded, but the rustling in the trees came closer. " quick go. Remember the mansion. go!" He hissed and watched her disappear into the trees. His jacket still wrapped around her, drowning out the yellows of her dress.

"Hook!" It was David, his nose had stopped bleeding but Killian was satisfied that he still had blood on himself.

"Charming" he sneered.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" The pair shared a long look together. " you think I'm going to let you anywhere near her after what just happen? After what happen to Emma? What you let happen? I don't think so, mate?" Killian was getting louder and more angry with every word. David looked sicken, he had argued with Snow but Blue had pushed him back.

"It's for the good of the town." Even though he said it he didn't believe it for one second and it made him feel sick once he learned the true extent of Blues need for Maria.

"Bull shit. We both know that's not true! "

"Hook" David was tired of arguing with everyone.

"NO! I will not let you hurt one hair on that girls head. You may be willing to sacrifice your daughter for the good of the town, but I'm not."

"She's not your daughter, she's Rumplestiltskin's."

"I raised that girl! Which is more then you ever did for Emma."

"She was in danger! We had to send her away!"

"So is Maria! Only its your precious town folk that are the villains." Killian spat. "I'm only giving her a chance." He said more softly "isn't that what you had wanted for Emma"

David nodded slowly, because it was and he was so ashamed of himself for letting himself get pushed around and over ruled.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Maria made it to the mansion and wow was all she thought. The gardens alone were amazing, well what she could see of them. She snuck around the back of the house, wondering what it was she was looking for when she saw a familiar bag by the back door.

Her school back.

A simple worn brown rucksack, with a ink stain on the bottom left corner. How did it get here?

She quietly slipped forward and took the bag as the door swung open. Maria froze as she came face to face with the owner of the house.

He was tall, with dark messy hair and pouty lips, a book in one hand and a small bag in the other. If Maria ever believed in love at first sight it was at this moment he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, but she didn't so that thought was quickly stamped down.

Maria wasn't sure how long they stared at each other but it was long enough for them both to hear the grave of his drive way start crunching under tires. The pair blinked away from each other, Maria took a step back ready to run. His head snapped to her, eyes holding a thousand emotions that she was sure she would never ready all of them.

"Take these. They will help." He held out the objects in his hands, she took them carefully. Eyes never leaving each other's. She started back to the tree line.

"Alice wait," he hissed after her, Maria turned to him. Why was he calling her, her middle name? "Go north...and take this." He reached up and unwound his scarf revealing a nasty scare across his throat. Instead of being afraid, Maria wanted to know more about him. Car doors slamming stopped that.

"Thank you." She said quietly, taking the scarf gently and with a last look disappear into the trees.

Jefferson leaned heavily on the door he had just closed and signed. He looked up to met the watery gaze of his wife as she leaned against the corner she was hiding behind.

"You alright?"she asked him. He snorted at the irony but shook his head.

"I should kill them all" he muttered darkly, casting a glare towards the front door and the town behind it.

"Babe-" she was cut off by his mouth on hers.

"Let's just get it over with. I'm feeling more malice towards this fucked up town then normal." She smirked at him as he said this and rested his forehead against hers. The pair were interrupted by three hard knocks on the door.

"You ready for this?" She asked pulling away from his embrace. He nodded once before opening the front door revealing four people.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Maria scrambled up the north mountain, she wrapped the scarf from Mr. Tall and Gorgeous around her own neck as the air got colder, catching whiffs of his aftershave. She denied the fact that the sent made her stomach twitch excitedly. Maria knew if she covered enough ground she could rest and no one would think to look this far out so soon. She was thankful her mother had dragged her on hikes all these years. Three more miles and there was a small hut. Not really liveable but it was shelter, it would do for tonight.

Once inside she dare not light anything, so she curled in the corner and pulled the leather jacket around her tightly and hugged her rugsack She was freezing.


End file.
